


Drunk in Love

by BriMarie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, Crush, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Secret Crush, childhood crush, drunk, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, nini is a funny drunk, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky and Nini attend Kourtney’s 21st bday at a nightclub and she ends up spilling her guts to him.*They haven’t dated in high school in this fic*
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Drunk in Love

“You know, usually the birthday girl is the one to get completely shitfaced at their own birthday party, not the best friend.” Ricky yelled over the loud music of the nightclub.

Nini made a bubbly giggle at him as she took another shot of tequila from the cocktail waitress that was walking around the dance floor. They had lost count of how many drinks she’s had since she’s got here after her 5th one. They’ve been here since 9 and it was going on 2 am soon, so he can’t imagine what the hell she’s seeing right now.

Ricky had also had a few drinks, but he stopped drinking about an hour ago figuring at least one of their friends need to be sober enough to get them all a cab home. Literally everyone was pretty much gone at this point. And it was hilarious seeing what type of drunk each person was.

EJ was very energetic and was dancing like an absolute maniac at any given chance. Of course Ricky recorded him doing the worm to Stayin Alive. Carlos and Seb were sexual drunks and would find some way to feel up on each other as much as they could. 

Gina and Ashlyn were both competitive drunks and have challenged many people to random and pointless competitions like who can high five faster. Big Red was a sleepy drunk, and it was super funny to Ricky to watch him doze off in the middle of dancing. Kourtney was a party drunk, and she also could not form a full sentence to save her life after her 6th shot.

And finally Nini was a bubbly drunk, which Ricky found absolutely adorable. She had made him do the silliest little dances with her to songs that don’t match the rhythm of her choreography. For example, earlier she had them do the Charlie Brown dances to the song Get Low by Lil Jon which confused many people, but made Nini smile from ear to ear.

They were in the middle of dancing to a Gaga song whenever she suddenly made an extremely excited facial expression. “Oh my god Ricky, I just thought of the greatest idea ever!”

He already knew it was most likely nonsense, but he really wanted to know what on earth could make her make that face. “What’s up?”

She pulled him down so that his ear lined up with her mouth. “Follow me.” She whispered for some reason.

He was surprised he could even hear her with all the loud music. She grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor into the unisex single person restroom.

Ricky was getting an odd vibe of what she planned on doing and was even more confused when she was reaching into her purse. “Nini what’re we doing in here?”

He’s more than sure if someone saw them come in here that they would get the wrong idea of what’s happening. She suddenly whipped out a whole bag of wild berry skittles with the biggest and most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. “I snuck in some snacks! I didn’t wanna share with anyone else, so I went in here. Here have some!” She said holding up the bag.

He laughed wholeheartedly at her so called great idea. “Thanks Neens. You’re the best.” He let her pour a handful of skittles in his palm.

“No honey, you’re the best.” She said with googly eyes. He was a little thrown off by the pet name since she has never used it on him.

Suddenly her demeanor changed and she was giving him a serious face. He wondered what on earth she was thinking about to make her change that quickly. Right before he was gonna ask what’s up, she interrupted.

“You have really pretty eyes.”

His heart skipped a beat when she said that. “Yeah?”

She nodded and came a little closer to him so she could get a better look at them. “Pretty is an understatement really. They’re just downright gorgeous. Like you have three shades of brown in your eyes and all of them are so fucking stunning. Oh my god, it’s like staring at a bowl of honey mixed with cinnamon. I’m so jealous of your beauty.” She rambled.

He giggled nervously at her series of compliments. “Wow um thank you. I didn’t realize you liked my eyes so much. You have beautiful eyes too.”

She scrunched up her face as if she smelt something bad. “Me? Beautiful? No way. You are the most beautiful person on the whole planet! And no I don’t take any criticism.” She said with a smug look on her face as if she won some debate. He felt butterflies form in his stomach.

He has literally never been called beautiful before, and he wasn’t totally against it, especially if those words were coming from the girl he’s been in love with since middle school. But he refused to let her think she wasn’t beautiful even though she probably won’t remember saying that about herself.

“Nini, you’re such a radiant beauty and I won’t let you think anything less of yourself.” He rested his palm gently on her cheek. She had given him that same grin from earlier and her cheeks began to warm up. He was enjoying their little moment until a loud and obnoxious banging on the door ruined it.

“Dude! Stop having sex in the bathroom! Some of us need to use it!” The stranger on the other side yelled. They both blushed and quickly left the bathroom saying quick sorrys to the people waiting in line as they returned back to the dance floor.

After another hour went by, the gang was ready to leave and they were just happy that Ricky was there to take care of them all. He owed it to them since he had gotten extremely shitfaced at his own 21st and had been a burden to everyone present. Especially EJ who had to carry him bridal style out of a bar.

He had called everyone a lyft and made sure they each got home safe leaving just him and Nini. He and Nini lived extremely close to each other to the point that they could walk to each other’s apartments, so he decided to share a ride with her. 

The moment they got in the car, Nini had cuddled as close as possible to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. She has done this multiple times throughout the years, but not like this. Ricky tried to ignore his heart beating faster as he looked down at her stunning features. 

She looked up at him the same time he was admiring her. She gave him a cute smile, and she had a spark in her eyes. “You always smell so nice. Throb is definitely the best cologne you own. Never get rid of it.” 

He let out a chuckle and gripped her tighter to him. “I’ll make note of that babe.”

The lyft driver looked into the rear view mirror and smiled at the two lovebirds. “How long have you guys been together?”

Ricky began blushing and laughing awkwardly. That’s definitely not the first time he’s heard that. “Oh we’re not dating.” Ricky answers.

The driver looks genuinely shocked. “Oh really? I wouldn’t be able to tell by the way you two look at each other.”

“I wish we were together.” Nini had admitted.

Ricky almost choked on his own breath when he heard her say that. “I’m sorry, what?!” Ricky asked looking down at her.

She seemed unfazed by his reaction and remained calm. “Ricky I thought I made it obvious that I liked you. I even did some things that would give you little hints.”

He had tried to think of times where he could’ve possibly missed that. “Which times?"

“Whenever I asked you to help pick out my prom dress back in junior year and I purposely made sure you were in the dressing room with me so you could zip up anything.”

He blushed at that memory. He was shocked she wanted him to be in the room with her when she knew he’d see her in her underwear. I guess he saw that as a form of her trusting him not to try something and not as flirting.

“Well I was being a gentleman and didn’t want to stare too long.”

Nini giggled bubbly again. “Of course you were because you’re sweet just like honey.” She pinched his cheeks.

“Alright we’re at your stop. Y’all have a good one.” The driver said. He didn’t realize how fast that drive was and helped Nini out of the car. He thanked the driver and turned to look at her. She was staring at him like he was some admirable piece of art. 

“Let’s get you upstairs.”

She skipped to him and locked her arms with his as they walked into her building. She had stayed uncharacteristically quiet as they walked all the way to her room. He unlocked her door for her and they walked in.

“Alright go get ready for bed. I’ll stay here until you go to sleep so I know you’re okay.”

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck stunning him in the process. “You know I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to watch me undress.” She said with the most alluring face.

He felt warm inside at the thought of her undressing for him, but she was drunk out of her mind. “No, that’s not the best idea.”

She made a pouting face. “Awe you’re no fun. Well can you at least unzip my dress before I undress in my room? I can’t reach it.” She said turning around.

He sighed and did as she requested. She made an evil smirk and dropped the dress onto the ground in front of him. He almost had a heart attack at the sight of her back since she was only wearing lacy panties.

He felt blood rush to his face and he covered his eyes. “Oh my god Nini! What the fuck?” He heard her laughing at him.

“What’s wrong you don’t find me attractive?”

“Of course I find you attractive! I just- just go get dressed I’ll make you a cup of water and pain killers for the morning.” She huffed and walked into her room. He finally put his hands down when she was fully out of sight. “This woman will be the death of me.” 

After a few minutes, she came out wearing one of his old Nirvana t-shirts he gave her in high school. The shirt was so big on her that it appeared as a gown. His heart warmed at the sight of her in something he gifted her. 

He walked over to her and gave her the pills and water. “Here put this on your nightstand for when you wake up in the morning.” He said handing them to her. She took them, but she remained eye contact with him. He has never seen that look on her face, so he had no idea what was going on in her head.

“Stay with me.” She said so quietly it came off as a whisper. She was glowing somehow, and he was so enchanted by her beauty at that moment.

“I’ll sleep on the couch then.”

She shook her head. “No, I want you to cuddle with me like the old days.”

He thought about resisting, but then he saw her face and knew he couldn’t. “Okay fine, let me just get my over night clothes from your drawer.”

They went to her bedroom and he undressed in her bathroom (she insisted he undress in front of her, but he said that would be very inappropriate).

When he came out, she was already under the sheets waiting for him patiently. He got under the sheets with her and she immediately scooted her body into his in a spooning position. She kissed the top of his hand and rested it on her heart. 

“I meant it.” She said randomly.

“What?”

“I meant what I said in the car. I want us to be a thing.”

He couldn’t see her face in this position, so he couldn’t tell if she was being for real.

“I’ve been in love with you since we kissed under my tree back in 6th grade.” She continued.

He just held onto her tighter and smiled as he just listened to her ramble. “I didn’t really realize I loved you until we were watching _Chicago_ because I forced you to watch it despite you not liking musicals. You were just so sweet and considerate that you didn’t want to disappoint me, so you just sucked it up.” 

He let out a brief chuckle at that memory. He never admitted it, but he actually ended up liking that movie and secretly downloaded the soundtrack because Cell Block Tango was indeed a bop.

“That’s because I’d do anything for you babe.” Ricky whispered into her ear. He could tell she began to sober up due to her lack of slurred words and bubbliness.

“Good night Ricky.” She said closing her eyes.

He pulled her a little closer before giving her a light kiss on the shoulder. “Night Neens.”

***

Nini began to slowly wake up from her slumber and felt a weight on her body. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist in a spooning position. She began to internally panic, too afraid to turn around see which random man she accidentally brought home.

She has never done this before, so she was shocked with herself. Damn how drunk did she get? She heard the man groan as he tightened his grip on her. She gulped and decided that she had to figure out who it was sooner or later.

She slowly turned herself around to see his face and was not expecting Ricky to be there. She jumped up from her spot causing Ricky to wake up. He looked up at her and smiled. “Morning beautiful.” He rested his hands behind his head.

She checked to make sure both of them were fully dressed and luckily they were. He must’ve just had a regular sleepover here like he occasionally does. “What happened last night? I can’t remember like anything.”

Ricky frowned. “You can’t remember anything at all? Like none of the words you said?”

She shook her head. “No, not a single word.” She noticed that he looked disappointed. Oh boy, she must’ve said or done something weird.

“Did I do something to you while I was plastered?”

“Um you did say quite a few things that were...interesting to say the least.”

She face palmed herself before he even told her what she said knowing it was something really stupid already.

“Oh boy, just tell me what I said. I can take it.” She readied herself. He blushed at the memory of her trying to seduce him and all the words she had said that made him swoon. 

“Well you may or may not have totally tried to lure me into your bed.”

She felt herself cringe at the thought of a drunk version of herself trying to seduce him. “Oh god no.” She put her hands on her face.

“And you kinda said something pretty interesting last night. I’m not sure if it’s true though.” He got up from his position. She patiently awaited for him to continue. “You kinda admitted that you loved me.” 

She gasped and hid her entire body under the comforter. “Oh for fucks sake! I’m so stupid! I’m never going to drink again!” She yelled. He giggled at her little tantrum. “I’m so so sorry that I said that last night. It probably made you like really really uncomfortable and-

“Did you mean it?” He cut her off.

She went still and seemed to have been thinking hard about her answer under the covers. When she didn’t reply, he slowly removed the covers from her head and saw that she had worry written all over her face.

“Talk to me babe.”

She let a sigh of defeat and looked him in the eye. “It’s true. I do love you. Have probably loved you for over a decade now.”

He smiled and scooted closer to her. “Well, I’m glad to hear that because I love you too. I’ve just been too chicken to say it since I realized it when I was 12.”

She had made the same toothy smile she made at the club last night. “Really?”

“Yeah really. And now I feel like such an idiot cuz had I noticed all those obvious signs you were throwing at me, we could’ve been together ages ago." 

“Well we can be together now if you’ll have me.”

He rested an arm over her shoulder to bring her face closer to his. “Nothing would make me happier.”

They both leaned in and gave each other a warm and loving kiss. They both swore they were in heaven the moment their lips collided. Ricky had been internally kicking himself for not doing this sooner. 

When they finally released each other, they couldn’t help but cuddle and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears. 

They both could’ve never predicted that alcohol would be the push they needed for them to come together, but hey what can you do?

“So how about we talk about all of the other embarrassing things you did last night?” Ricky suggested teasingly. She groaned and smacked him with a pillow. 

“Hush or you don’t get anymore kisses.” She threatened.

He immediately stopped and gave her a quick peck. “Like you could ever resist me.”

“Yeah I could never leave you.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and knew right then and there that they were each other’s happily ever afters. 

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I haven’t done a drunken fic yet! I love those. Hope you loved it too!


End file.
